Stress Relief
by Emo Fox
Summary: It's been too long. Gabriel has a surprise to get Jack in the mood. {PWP} {Lingerie/Possessive} {Top Jack/Bottom Gabriel}


Gabriel entered Jack's office with the intent to be fucked over the desk; not that Jack knew it yet.

His lover didn't even look up from the paperwork on his desk, writing and stamping the documents as he went. One stack of papers bigger than the other; a spill of fresh ink on the right side of the desk.

It had been months since either of them had been awake at the same time, much less in the same room. Their jobs giving them opposite schedules, it was hard to come together. Though there was a strain on their relationship, they were trying to make it work.

Gabriel especially wanted to reconnect with him, and figured Jack was probably feeling the dry spell just as badly as he was. Even if he wasn't showing it right at this moment, he was sure he could coax him into accepting his advances.

"Is there something we need to discuss?" Jack asked, his answer almost too professional, and he hadn't looked up from what he was doing.

He didn't feel annoyed by it, Jack was a workaholic, same as he was. But, every workaholic still needed a break every now and then.

"Something like that." Gabriel said, his voice lower than usual, trying to pique Jack's interest.

He got a quirked brow for his trouble, those startling blue eyes finally flicking up to him, if only for a moment. "What is it?"

Gabriel wasn't wearing anything unusual on the outside; just a black sweatshirt, beanie, fatigues and boots. It was what was under his clothes that was interesting, or what he'd hoped would be interesting to Jack. "Nothing work related."

That got Jack to at least put the pen down, to lean back in his chair and really give Gabriel his full attention. "Pleasure then?" He asked with a slight upturn of his mouth.

"Something like that." He said with a grin of his own, stepping around the desk to lean his hip up against it. He looked down at Jack, his posture casual. He reached for the blond's hand, pulling it up until he touched his hip, then his side, letting Jack take direction once those clever fingers felt the ribbing of the corset and the roughness of the lace under the cotton of his hoodie.

It took him a moment, and maybe he didn't understand what he was feeling exactly; but soon one hand turned into two, his fingers a curious pressure as he mapped out what was under Gabriel's clothing, "What?" The bewildered farm boy asked, his blue eyes holding both hunger and apprehension.

Gabriel wasn't sure if he'd puzzled it out on his own, but Jack looked cute just the same, seemed to be enthralled by the little tease, "Why don't you find out?"

"Here?" Jack breathed, his palms flattening, touching along his back now, making him arch into his touch.

"Why not?"

Jack didn't have a comeback. Finally, his hands had moved from over his clothes to under them, touching the soft silk and lace, exhaling shakily as he said, "This-"

"Undress me." He said, maybe a little overeager.

Jack didn't need to be told twice, he eased the sweatshirt over his head, taking the beanie with it before he worked on the belt as Gabriel toed out of his boots. Piece by piece Gabriel's 'surprise' was revealed, the white lingerie standing out against his beautiful dark skin.

Gabriel smiled at Jack's completely wrecked expression as his hands glided over the lace and frills, down the garters that strapped snugly over his thick thighs to the stockings down his legs. He made it easy for him to touch, sitting up on his desk. He lifted his legs a little, parted them so the commander didn't miss seeing the bulge in the front of his too small panties. "Speechless?" He asked, just a tinge of anxiety in his tone as his eyes looked over Jack's face for any sign of disgust or displeasure.

There was none, of course.

Only awe and adoration, to which Gabriel preened.

"God, Gabe." He murmured, his hands circling around the back, causing the older man to arch into him. The way the corset hugged Gabriel's already tapered waist, mixed with how the bust squished his pecs, it made him look like he had cleavage, made his figure more pronounced. Jack felt like he was drowning, a mix between wanting to worship every inch of Gabriel's clothed figure and throwing him over the desk and fucking him senseless.

Both were ideal, but he was feeling extremely impatient, lost; his hands were shaking.

Gabriel seemed to sense the roiling emotions in him, his hand lifted to card through Jack's messy blond hair, easing him closer until his face pressed against his taut abdomen. Then up further, until he was nuzzling at his chest and Gabriel couldn't help the throaty chuckle he emitted, "Like what you see?"

"Yes." Jack said automatically, "Fuck yes."

"Language." Gabriel chided playfully, feeling a sense of power in making his lover so distracted just by his body. It had been a while, too long, and it felt good to have this connection again. Helped mend the fissures that had developed, even if it was just a temporary balm. "What will the press think if they heard your bad mouth?"

Jack didn't verbally respond, didn't have to, when he reared up and pushed everything off his desk with one arm and pushed Gabriel down on top of it with the other. He settled between his lover's legs, his mouth kissing at the strong column of Gabriel's throat, to the stubble on his jaw and finally his lips.

Gabriel was breathless, recovering as he lay under Jack, his legs open, his body on complete display in the feminine material he had decided to case it in. Light headed is what he felt, dizzy with the need for his lover. His hands ran down Jack's strong back, encouraging him as they kissed, deep and messy.

Jack tugged at his belt and worked at getting himself free of the confines of his underwear and pants. One handed; still focused on the kiss and touching Gabriel but finally his naked cock hit the silk of Gabriel's stocking and he groaned.

"Yes." He panted under him, breaking the kiss to instead start nipping at Jack's jaw. He raised his hips a little, legs bracketed on the blond's sharp hips, "C'mon Jackie." He groaned, clawing at the coat on Jack's back, "Fuck me."

Jack growled in response, overeager as he humped against Gabriel's thigh, realizing all at once just how long it had been for both of them. One hand ran under the bulge in Gabriel's panties, parting the fabric enough so he could touch down his perineum to the hidden pucker of his ass. He was braced above his lover, his blue eyes almost black with how wide his pupils were, looking down at Gabriel's panting lingerie clad figure was almost enough to make him lose it right there.

Jack shivered when his fingers pressed against his hole, warm and wet, already prepared, "Goddamn." He husked, two fingers sliding in with no problem, forcing the other soldier to gasp and arch off the desk.

"Stop teasing." He whined, and wasn't that the best sound? Gabriel losing it. "In me, now."

Had Jack had any self control, he might've dragged it out. Gabriel was beautiful when he was begging for him, when he got tears in his eyes from how much he wanted cock, when his words stopped working and he just made sounds.

But neither of them had the patience for that.

Instead he just yanked the white silk away from Gabriel's hard dick, exposing it to the air and the pretty swell of his balls beneath. But he didn't remove them, leaving Gabriel completely clothed, like he was, for the most part.

Somehow that felt dirtier; and distantly Jack wasn't sure the door was even locked.

This was his office, people normally buzzed him before they came in, but that didn't mean people didn't barge in. Jesse was a big culprit to stepping over rules and he'd gotten so close with both of them he didn't care too much for protocol anymore.

But he couldn't find it in himself to stop, to walk all the way over there and make sure. A part of him found perverse pleasure in the idea of someone walking in on them, seeing Gabriel completely debauched beneath him dressed like this.

"Jack." Gabriel growled beneath him, teeth on his throat, as if angry he was being ignored since he was taking too damn long.

Always so impatient.

He responded by grabbing a handful of Gabriel's curls and yanking him back down away from him. Gabriel gasped from the rough treatment as he smothered his body with his own, lining his cock up with the other hand before he started to push into that wet heat.

Jack kept a tangle of his hair forcing him to expose his neck and Gabriel visibly shivered. "You're mine." He said possessively against that exposed column of throat, teeth and lips making work on the dark skin.

"Yes," He gasped, Jack sinking into him, the feeling of being filled by warm hard skin was head and shoulders above the dildo he had used earlier. Nothing could compare to this, to connecting with Jack in the most primal way. It had been months and he wanted this so badly. "Please." He found himself begging, hands everywhere he could reach, his body flattened under the commander.

Once he had completely sunk in, he had given them both a moment to breathe, to enjoy the feeling. Long enough for Gabriel to get impatient again, for his hips to twitch, for Jack to bite him harder and force him to whimper.

Just long enough to give him a taste of softness before Jack lost himself to the sensation of fucking.

Jack was chasing his own end, just using Gabriel as he kept his body pinned against the unyielding wood of his desk. The thing rocked against the floor, loud in the quiet of the room. The sound of their bodies moving coupled with the squelch of fucking in and out of Gabriel's hole made everything sound obscene.

But Gabriel was holding back, trying to be quiet; words and noises hissed between clenched teeth.

Jack wasn't having it, "Don't hold back."

"Jack," He tried to protest, a groan choked in his throat, "What if-"

"Louder." Jack said instead, rearing back a little, enough to get a stronger thrust and a better angle. Merciless.

Gabriel's cock bounced against his hard stomach, half trapped under Jack and being stimulated by the drag of clothing. Distracting; mixed with the depth of Jack's cock in his ass, pushing against his prostate and offering him no reprieve. It wasn't long before he couldn't control himself, wasn't long before he became a mindless animal as well, needing to orgasm and being much too loud for the room they were in.

It wasn't sound proof, Jack's office wasn't remote.

The base was busy; lots of people could be walking by, and lots of people could definitely be listening to this.

It wasn't long before Gabriel was shivering, close. Repeating Jack's name, mindless as his hips canted up each time Jack drove downward.

"Do it." He said, still restraining his lover beneath him, still fucking into him hard. His eyes were dark, hungry as he looked at the pleasure pain written on Gabriel's face. He was so close too, his thrusting wasn't as controlled, almost just rabbiting into Gabriel at this point, everything feeling too good for him to stop.

Luckily Gabriel couldn't hold out either, and it took just another minute before he shouted, coming untouched, semen spurting onto the ribbing of his corset and some of it landing above the swell of his pecs.

The hard clench of Gabriel's body during his orgasm is what set Jack off; forcing just a few quick thrusts before he slammed his hips flush and came deep inside the other man with a grunt.

Both of them were panting for breath, lying still in the afterglow.

Jack released Gabriel's hair and the other man hummed soft, his eyes closed. Blissed out, which made the blond swell with pride. He kissed down Gabriel's face, his neck, nuzzling into him as they both just savored the moment and the quiet of the room.

The entire space smelled like them, like sex; musky and delicious.

"You're beautiful." Jack said, kissing Gabriel again.

"I know." He said cheekily, opening his eyes a peek to look up at the blond, to run his hands along that strong back of his to his broad shoulders and down again.

Jack smiled at him, his face flushed and rosy from exertion, those freckles standing out and making him look so much younger. Like when they first met, back in the SEP. Still so bright eyed and full of determination.

"I love you." Gabriel said, always feeling so vulnerable after sex, emotional. Feeling a pang of nostalgia prick his heart as he traced Jack's face and kissed him slow again.

"I love you too." He said back, kissing the side of his face before he pulled out with a grimace.

He felt the fluids slide out when Jack did, knowing they were probably dripping on the desk now. Jack took care of it, tissues in the top drawer; he cleaned them both up best he could, even replaced the panties back on Gabriel's softening cock.

Jack stood up, his fingers tracing the garter belts, over the silk, just admiring Gabriel in the aftermath. How his dark skin was flushed, glistening with sweat, his expression still lax and his brown eyes warm. It was a picture he wanted to keep forever in his mind; as if this moment was important.

Oblivious to all the heartache to come.

"I want you like this on our bed." Jack said suddenly, still tracing the outlines of the lingerie. "Wait for me."

Gabriel smiled slow, like a content cat before he slid off the desk. He slowly pulled on his clothing, his boots, finally tucking his curls back under his beanie. "Is that an order?" He asked playfully, "Was thinking of walking around base."

Jack wet his lips, the idea of Gabriel walking around like that, now that he knew what was under his clothing. It provoked his possessive side, "Straight to our room. No detours. Get yourself wet and open for me."

"Yes, Strike Commander Morrison." He said with a wink, walking out of the room with his usual lazy confidence. As if half the base hadn't just heard him being fucked.

Jack was just reminded how much he loved that man, more than anything.


End file.
